Loving the Gangster
by AnimeAddict12
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia, she's just a normal student in Fairy Tail Academy. She's smart, kinda athletic, slightly popular and most of all, she hates gangsters. Gray Fullbuster, he's the guy that every girl stares at. He's cool, handsome and athletic but he belongs to the school's most badass gang, The Hardcore Heartbreakers. Will Lucy learn to love someone like Gray Fullbuster?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns FT, not me. If I was, I'd make Gray the most badass character in the series.**

**A/N: I'm not a fan of NaLu so yeah... Haters gotta hate. GraLu all the way! There are also some bad words but they're usually placed with an *.**

* * *

**Loving the Gangster**

* * *

_Summary: Lucy Heartphilia, she's just a normal student in Fairy Tail Academy. She's smart, kinda athletic, slightly popular and most of all, she hates gangsters. Gray Fullbuster, he's the guy that every girl stares at. He's cool, handsome and athletic but he belongs to the school's most badass gang, The Hardcore Heartbreakers. Will Lucy learn to love someone like Gray Fullbuster?_

It was the first day of school in Fairy Tail Academy. The cherry blossoms' petals fell to the ground in a pleasant way. Some students scurried to the bulletin board while others chattered about how cold the winter was and how fun the spring vacation was. Lucy was with her best friends, Levy and Natsu. Levy rushed to the bulletin board and left Natsu and Lucy behind.

"How's vacation?" Natsu asked and carried Lucy's sling bag that contained a sketch pad, a notebook, a pen and some accessories. "I never knew you liked ahem... putting on some accessories." Natsu's cheeks reddened and looked straight.

"Vacation was fun and I've always wore some accessories." Lucy placed her palm on her face and sighed. She grabbed her bag and put on the accessories. Alluring earrings, decorative bracelets and a cute necklace, she looked glamorous.

Lucy and Natsu kept on talking until the 8:00 bell rang. They hurried to the bulletin board and checked their sections then galloped to the auditorium for the opening ceremony. They stumbled on a stampede and had a hard time reaching the auditorium. Students ran like it was the end of the world until they finally reached the place.

Lucy and Natsu sat next to each other even though they were in different classes. Levy was out of sight so the seat to the right of Lucy was vacant. The 8:30 bell rang and the principal walked to the stage sluggishly. He began his speech and talked about student obligations and rules.

"Is someone gonna sit here?" A student asked. Lucy shook her head and the student walked away. She felt the silent and cold atmosphere around, not to mention, the boring speech of the principal and closed her eyes.

She fluttered her eyes open and saw a male student sitting next to her. It wasn't Natsu, the student wore a jacket and his hair was raven black. The guy glanced at her for a moment. Lucy, shocked, tried to grab Natsu's hand but he wasn't there. No one was there at the auditorium except for the two of them. Lucy got her bag and dashed to the door of the auditorium.

The guy sitting next to her was actually Gray Fullbuster. He's listed at the 'Top 10 Most Famous Students of Fairy Tail Academy' ranking 3rd. He's commonly known for being one of the coolest and most athletic guys in the academy making him that famous. He's also that popular because of the 10-person gang or badass group he joined, The Hardcore Heartbreakers, the group composed of only the coolest guys in the academy.

The gang did several bad things in the academy making them the most badass and the most popular in the academy. They were a bunch of rebellious bullies that kept on pulling an unpleasant prank to others. The principal warned them but there were no changes. They were almost expelled but luckily, they had good grades. Lucy hates them even though they were kinda smart because she had a bad experience to them, something she'd never forget.

Lucy opened the door and saw the glaring eyes of the president of the student council, Erza Scarlet. She was a redhead and ranked 1st in the 'Top 10 Most Famous Students of Fairy Tail Academy' because of her unwavering charisma, brilliance, and beauty. She glared at Lucy and grabbed her along with Gray Fullbuster to the Student Council Office.

"What were you two doing in there? Aren't you two supposed to introduce yourselves to the class around this time? Don't tell me you did that thing?" Erza gasped in shock and drank the water on the table.

"Erza-senpai, you got us wrong! I wouldn't do that kind of thing, never with this guy." Lucy shook her hands and sweated. Her face was all blue looking in disgust.

"So you were actually doing it with every guy except for this guy? That's against the rules! I'm gonna go report this to the principal while you two stay here." Erza walked out of the room and hurried to the principal's office leaving Lucy with Gray Fullbuster.

Both of them never spoke a thing and waited for Erza to come. An hour passed by and Gray decided to pull off his shirt. He unbuttoned his uniform and took a piece of cigarette from his pocket. He held a lighter on his right hand and slowly lighted the cigarette.

"What are you doing!? You know that that thing you're doing isn't allowed here." Lucy shrieked and grabbed the lighter. She pulled the cigarette and threw it to the trash bin. When she was about to slap Gray, someone knocked on the door and appears to be the Student Council President, Erza Scarlet.

Gray pulled Lucy to his chest feeling the huge breasts of Lucy. Lucy shrieked but Gray covered her mouth. Erza opened the door and saw Lucy on top of Gray with Gray all shirtless.

"YOU TWO ARE COMING WITH ME TO THE GUIDANCE COUNSELOR'S OFFICE!" Erza screamed to the top of her lungs echoing all over the academy. She was drenched in sweat and grabbed Lucy and Gray's hand and they headed to the Guidance Counselor's office.

"Erza-senpai, it's not what you think! Please senpai, believe in me. I would never do such a thing! I'm still 16 and I've still got many things to think of other than what you think." Lucy escaped Erza's grip and ran off going to her classroom with tears falling down.

The recess bell rang just in time that Lucy made it to her classroom. She went in and everyone was glaring at her. Everyone was in disgust knowing that she skipped class the first day. Lucy sat at the far right corner of the classroom with no seatmate and ate her snacks and wiped all the tears.

"Yo, Lucy! It's recess time. Wanna go have recess with me and Levy? I'll be treating you." Natsu grinned at Lucy at the back door of the classroom. He showed off some money signalling that he'd treat Lucy.

"Nah, I've got my own snacks. You don't need to treat me." Lucy said also wearing the same smile as Natsu. Natsu walked away looking sad.

Lucy ate her snacks slowly and noticed that everyone went outside, leaving her alone in the classroom. She continued eating her snacks until someone unexpected came in. It was the guy that gave Lucy a bad image to Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster. Gray went in and smirked at Lucy. He sat to the right of Lucy and put his feet on top of his seat.

"What are you doing here? Are you in the same class as me?" Lucy looked down and asked Gray.

"Apparently, yes. I never thought that you would be in the same class as me. It must be fate. Hmph. " Gray said.

"Fate, my ass! You gave Erza-senpai a bad image about me. You know, you should just stay away from me, you b*tch." Lucy screamed but Gray covered her mouth again. They stared at each other and Lucy became silent and Gray blushed. Gray uncovered Lucy's mouth and went outside.

"Oh, looks like Gray-kun is interested to you." A white-haired girl came in and sat on the seat of Gray. She's Mirajane, she's ranked 4 in the 'Top 10 Most Famous Students of Fairy Tail Academy'. She's sexy, pretty, smart, athletic and kind. She's every guy's favourite next to Erza Scarlet because of her kindness.

"Mira-senpai, since when were you here?! Did you see the whole thing?" Lucy was shocked and dropped her food.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul about what happened in the auditorium, student council office and in here." Mirajane smiled and picked up the food of Lucy and gave it to her.

"Y-you k-know about what happened to me and Gray today? How did you... How did you know?" Lucy asked and raised her eyebrow.

"Of course, Erza and I are the best of friends so of course I know." Mira winked and patted Lucy.

Recess has ended and everyone went to their respective classrooms in a more orderly way. Gray went inside the classroom and all the girls had eyes shaped like hearts. He sat next to Lucy then all the girls glared at her. Mirajane sat in front of the classroom so Lucy has no one to chat with during class time.

"Class has started. Everyone sit down now and keep quiet. I'm Professor Macao Conbolt. I'll be teaching you Classic Literature from this day on." A teacher came in inside the classroom and everyone sat and froze like the teacher was so strict to its students.

Professor Macao talked about the fundamentals and principles of Classic Lit the whole period. Some students slept while others were throwing paper messages at each other. The professor didn't notice so it was kind of a smooth session for him.

Mathematics and Language came next after Classic Lit but the same atmosphere was in the classroom. Some were participative while others were not. The lunch bell rang and some students went outside their classrooms to eat. Natsu didn't come to Lucy's classroom so Lucy ate with Mirajane.

"So how's Gray-kun as a seatmate?" Mira asked as she let out her lunch box that contained some sushi and rice balls.

"He doesn't talk at all..." Lucy took out her lunch box that contained rice and tempura. They talked about how boring the class was and how funny the teachers were.

Lunch ended faster than what was expected. Natsu never came to Lucy's classroom and afternoon classes started.

"Good afternoon, students. I'm Sagi Tarius. Call me Sir Sagi. I'm gonna be your PE teacher for the whole school year. Now let's talk about the different activities we're gonna do..." Mr. Sagi talked about the activities and requirements for the PE class and ended earlier so that the class could have some free time.

Gray took his bag and went outside of the classroom. He banged the door and everyone didn't do anything. Lucy stood up and went to the windows side. She saw Gray walking out of the academy without the guards interrogating him. The next teacher came in and everyone went back to their seats.

* * *

*Dismissal*

The bell to dismissal rang and Lucy went home earlier than the usual. She didn't meet with Natsu or Levy and hurried home. Along the way, she stumbled onto a bunch of delinquents and dragged her to a small alley. They removed their shirts and smiled at Lucy. A guy went into the scene and wore a blue jacket hiding his face with the hood and smoked.

"Go out of the way, you b*tches!" The guy stated. He threw the cigarette and stepped on it. He kicked, punched and jabbed the delinquents and they ran leaving their shirts. The guy took off the hood and it was someone Lucy didn't expect...

It was...

* * *

**To be continued**

_**One chapter done! Whew! I'm sure everyone knows who the GUY was who saved Lucy but let's see if there was someone who guessed it wrong... *sigh***_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those who favorited and followed the story! Hugs and kisses to you guys!**

* * *

**Loving the Gangster Chapter 2**

* * *

The bell to dismissal rang and Lucy went home earlier than the usual. She didn't meet with Natsu or Levy and hurried home. Along the way, she stumbled onto a bunch of delinquents and dragged her to a small alley. They removed their shirts and smiled at Lucy. A guy went into the scene and wore a blue jacket hiding his face with the hood and smoked.

"Go out of the way, you b*tches!" The guy stated. He threw the cigarette and stepped on it. He kicked, punched and jabbed the delinquents and they ran leaving their shirts. The guy took off the hood and it was someone Lucy didn't expect...

It was Laxus Dreyar, the leader of the Hardcore Heartbreakers. He offered his hand to Lucy but Lucy stood up on her own and ignored Laxus. She hurried home but left something so important. Laxus kept it for himself.

"Lucy-chan! Lucy-chan! What took you so long?" Lucy's best friend Levy waited for her by the gate of Lucy's house all alone.

"Umm... I went to the library and did the homework. That's all." Lucy lied to Levy and scurried to her room. Levy chased her and made it to her room.

"You're lying, aren't you? I'm sure you're hanging out with Gray Fullbuster. You two are trending in Twitter, didn't you know? The hashtag was #GrayFullbusterLovesLucyHeartfilia. Not just that, a Facebook fan page was made for you two. Yieeee!" Levy had eyes shaped like hearts and spoke with a cat mouth.

"What!? Who the hell would think that the two of us are in love... W-w-wait... Erza-senpai!" Lucy panted and smoke came out from her ears. Her face became redder than red and two horns came out from her head.

"So you're admitting that you two are in love huh? It wasn't Erza-senpai would spread the news. It was no other than the Gossip Queen, Mirajane Strauss, your classmate. She tweeted that you two were all so lovey-dovey in the auditorium, student council room and all the way to your classroom." Levy kept on telling Lucy about all the things that went out in the social media that's about her best friend Lucy and Hardcore Heartbreaker gangster, Gray Fullbuster.

"Mira-senpai?! She told me that she wouldn't tell a soul! That *itch..." Lucy placed her palm on her face and sighed. She tried calling Mira but forgot that she had no number of her.

Lucy took her laptop and opened her Twitter. The hashtag was in the Worldwide Trends ranking 4th. Lucy screamed to the top of her lungs and the birds at the roof flew away. Lucy closed her laptop and pulled Levy out of her house. She closed the gates and locked her room. She tried blinking a couple of times to check if she was just dreaming but nothing happened.

* * *

*The Next Day*

Lucy went down the car and waved her hand as she had goodbye to her mom. She walked down the hallway and noticed that most of the students were looking at her. Some girls were in disgust while others had eyes shaped like hearts. The guys stayed away from her and gave way to her. Lucy went to her locker and opened it not noticing that it wasn't locked.

There was a note inside saying: Meet me at the Central Plaza :P. Lucy turned red and slammed her locker. She crumpled the paper and threw it. She hurried to her classroom and saw Gray inside the classroom. She went inside and put her bag.

"Lucy-chan! Glad that you're here! You know, you were trending worldwide!" Mirajane shook Lucy and had sparkly eyes.

"Mira-senpai, I don't wanna talk about that now. I mean, I never wanna talk about that, ever." Lucy sat down and equipped her serious mode.

The morning bell rang and the first teacher came in. She's the hottest but the most cold-hearted teacher ever, Ul Milkovich. She's said to be Gray Fullbuster's personal tutor and Gray's love adviser so almost everyone knows her. She went inside the classroom and slammed her baton on the table. Everyone was stiff except for Lucy's seatmate, Gray Fullbuster.

"Oh, looks like you two are here, Mister and Miss Trending Worldwide, Gray-kun and Lucy Heartfilia. Such charm you two have. I must say, you two are quite meant for each other, I can sense it." The Social Studies teacher said and the students laughed.

Lucy blushed and Gray chewed some bubble gum, showing that he doesn't mind if they were meant to be. Class started and Lucy still didn't forget about the social media controversy and about what happened to her yesterday.

* * *

*Recess*

"Lucy, remember to go to, you know, the place tomorrow." Gray was all stern when he said that not showing any softness. He went out of the classroom along with his bag.

"So you're gonna cut classes again? I can't believe you. The guards didn't have to interrogate you and you kept on doing things that's prohibited in the academy. What a *itch you are." Lucy slapped him and panted. "About that Central Plaza crap, I'll meet you there, don't worry, I'm bringing Erza-senpai with me anyways." Lucy added.

"Central Plaza... To tell you, I wasn't referring to the Central Plaza but I was actually referring to the Principal's office and just so you may know, I'm never gonna fall in love with you. That expression a while ago was just a fake. Oh and I'm not cutting classes, the academy knows my situation so just keep your paws off it." Gray raised his voice and went off.

"Umm... Lucy-chan, to tell you, Gray-kun wasn't cutting classes. He is all alone in life and needs to work to fulfill his personal needs. Not much is known about him but I must agree to what he said that we people should just keep our paws off it." Mirajane told Lucy about the situation of Gray and Lucy's mood changed from mad to somewhat concerned.

Lucy ate her recess and forgot about what happened just now.

* * *

*Dismissal*

Lucy put her notebook and pen inside her bag and went immediately to the Central Plaza to see who the person was that gave Lucy the note. She galloped and reached the plaza. Countless people were there, mostly couples who were sitting by the fountain.

Different among the rest was a blonde haired guy sitting all alone by the fountain and held a gift box. Lucy walked in front of him and noticed that the guy was the same guy that saved him yesterday, Laxus Dreyar.

"Y-you!? You're the one from yesterday... So you're the one who gave the note."

"You left your locker key so I kept it and put the note inside your locker. Didn't you notice that?"

"What!? I left something that important!? W-wait... So you saw everything that was inside my locker, didn't you? That means you saw my... You saw my Crush book. You meanie! Give back my locker key." Lucy blushed and hit Laxus on his crotch.

"N-no way... I w-won't give it to you until you have s*x with me." Laxus stuttered in pain when Lucy hit his crotch and put the locker key in his back pocket. "If you won't make love with me, then I would spread to everyone in school about the Crush book, the Burn book and everything else."

"Y-you bitch! You're the lowest of the lowest! Don't you gangsters have any sense of the society? C'mon guys, fawk off!" Lucy yelled and slapped Laxus. Laxus held him tight around the neck and dragged her to the outskirts of the city where you can find the hangouts of the gangsters and the clubs.

"Let go of me! H-help! Anyone, please! Help me! This guy's gonna rape me!" Lucy screamed and screamed but not a one came.

A guy came into the scene. It was Gray Fullbuster, Laxus' co-gangster. Gray ran and punched Laxus on the face. He kicked him and grabbed Lucy in a glamorous way. Lucy fell into his arms and they both stared at each other for seconds.

"Gray! Get outta here! I'm ordering you!" Laxus stood up and tried punching Gray but Gray dodged it and punched Laxus on his belly.

"Give back Lucy's locker key now!"

Laxus, scared, gave Lucy's locker key and fled away. Gray gave the locker key to Lucy and let go of her making Lucy fall to the ground.

"G-Gray, thanks... umm... I really didn't think that you'd be the one to save me. Honestly, thank you."

"I followed you since dismissal time. I was kinda curious of who that person was who told you to go to the Central Plaza so I followed you. I saw Laxus so I followed you all the way here. He's a bitch and don't get close to him." Gray's cheeks reddened like apples and turned around.

"Thanks... Well, gotta go!" Lucy scrammed and went home.

Standing by the gate of Lucy's house was a lonely Natsu. He stood there all by himself and was always looking down. Lucy knew he was lonely cuz they weren't meeting each other for a few days.

"Natsu-kun! Whatcha doing there? Wanna go eat in the house?"

"L-Lucy, I have something very important to say..." Natsu scratched his head and smiled as if it was something Lucy would like. "Umm... L-Lucy, I uhh... l-like y-yo-"

"What!? C'mon, make it louder!"

"Lucy, I like you! I like you since the day we first met... I know that I'm not your type but still.. That doesn't make me stop right here... I'll do anything... I won't give up until you said a 'yes' to me. I know that this was really cheesy but it's true. I like you, Lucy and I'm not shy about it." Natsu confessed his feelings and gave Lucy a box of heart-shaped chocolates. "Please eat it, for me..."

"Did I say that the likes of you weren't my type? Natsu-kun, don't worry, cuz maybe someday, my heart will beat for you!" Lucy grinned at Natsu as he walked away. They both waved their hands and said their goodbyes.

Lucy immediately went into her room after that and checked out Twitter to see if she and Gray were still trending. It was still there, but they're now no.1 in the Worldwide Trends. Lucy scrolled down the tweets and saw an odd video that Lucy and Gray was on. It was the time Gray saved Lucy from getting raped by Laxus. What's more, there were thousands of retweets and favourites so they're now controversial in the social media.

Lucy slammed her laptop and checked out the window. Upon reaching there, someone covered her mouth and Lucy immediately fell asleep.

"Don't worry.. I'm here to save you."

* * *

_**A/N: Addicted to Twitter right now so yeah... Don't worry GraLu fans cuz NaLu won't be hinted here. Guys, please don't forget to give a review... There were no reviews for the 1**__**st**__** chap so yeah... It was kinda crappy anyways...**_

_**PLEASE R & R, THANK YOU, MINNA!**_


End file.
